Electronic components used in an electronic apparatus generate heat by power conduction. Therefore, in terms of operation stability and lifetime of the electronic components, it is important for the electronic apparatus to dissipate the generated heat to outside of its enclosure. In particular, in portable electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, and a portable music player, the enclosure is small and the surface area thereof is small, and thus it is desired to dissipate heat more efficiently.
Various techniques of the heat dissipation method for electronic apparatuses have been disclosed. For example, in PTL 1, a portable electronic apparatus that includes heating components, heat storage members, and heat dissipation members has been disclosed. The portable electric apparatus temporarily store the heat from the heating components in the heat storage members, and dissipates the stored heat from the heat dissipation members, to suppress temperature increase inside the enclosure.